


It's A Date

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newtina on their First Date





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> very minor spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald

Newt and Tina had been friends for awhile now and had had feelings for each other for almost as long. However, due to their inevitable awkwardness. It was always just subtle gestures, misunderstood statements and salamander eyes. 

When Newt finally worked up the courage to ask Tina out, she was ecstatic. 

"Hey Tina", Newt said, shyly. "Do you want to...um...go for dinner...with me?"

"Like a date?", Tina said, excitedly. 

"If that's what you want to call it... then yes."

"I'd love to", Tina said, kissing Newt on the cheek. 

Newt made a reservation at a tiny French bistro and ordered a nice bottle of wine, trying to ensure the date was as romantic as possible. He was nervous, so he still put Pickett in his pocket as a source of comfort.

When Tina arrived, Newt's heart sped up and he was pretty sure his cheeks were the colour of roses. She looked so beautiful, Newt couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a long black dress with cutout sleeves, cut low at the front with lacy black shoes. Her hair was curled softly.

"You look stunning", Newt said, when she arrived at the table.

"Thank you", Tina said, blushing.


End file.
